lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scorpion's Sting/Transcript
BUNGA: Scar was the worst lion ever to rule the Pride Lands! But he didn't stand a chance against my uncles! (ALL CHUCKLE) MAKINI: What? Timon and Pumbaa? They didn't defeat Scar. KION: Makini's right, Bunga. BESHTE: Yeah. Everyone knows King Simba defeated Scar. ONO: Common knowledge, really. BUNGA: Pfft! Everyone says Simba defeated Scar, but he... MAKINI: That's because it was Simba who defeated Scar. When Nala told Simba what Scar had done to the Pride Lands, Simba knew he had to return. So Simba confronted Scar, and defeated him after a big battle. SIMBA: (ROARS) BUNGA: Yeah. But Simba couldn't a done it without my uncles! See? Uncle Timon did a dance for the hyenas. FULI: (SIGHS) And... How did that help? BUNGA: It distracted them so they wouldn't help Scar. MAKINI: Yes. And while Timon danced, Simba defeated Scar. And reclaimed the Pride Lands as the true king! KION: And that's what today's Kumbuka ceremony is all about. BUNGA: Yeah, well, you have your story. I have my uncles'. BESHTE: Well, one thing's for sure. Scar was really bad news. FULI: Yeah. I'm glad he's not in charge anymore. ONO: Can you imagine what things would be like with him still around? (SHUDDERS) KION: They wouldn't be good. SCAR: Friends, today, we will end Simba's reign, and destroy the Lion Guard. JANJA: Great! KIBURI: Finally. REIREI: Yeah. MIZINGO: Capital. SCAR: Tell your followers to be ready. JANJA: Uh, Scar? Just one question. How do you... (HESITATES) We plan on takin' down Simba and the Lion Guard in the same day? REIREI: For once, I gotta agree with the hyena. It ain't gonna be easy. SCAR Yes, I know. Which is precisely why I have brought in some help. And here it comes now. SUMU: (ROARS) JANJA: Scorpion! (EXCLAIMS) Look out! Comin' through! KIBURI: Watch it! SCAR: (SIGHS). He's not going to sting you, Janja. USHARI: Yesss. Sumu's venom is reserved for a more Royal target. SCAR: You know what to do, Sumu. SUMU: And do it, I will. JANJA: (SHUDDERS) Is he gone yet? KIBURI: Yeah. Now get down. (JANJA GRUNTS) SCAR: The Pride Landers foolishly celebrate today as the day Simba defeated me. But soon it will be known as the day I returned. And stopped Simba and the Lion Guard once and for all. (LAUGHS EVILLY) RAFIKI: Royal Family! Lion Guard! Herds of the Pride Lands! Welcome to the great Kumbuka celebration! ALL: Yay! (TRUMPETS HAPPILY) (MONKEYS CHEERING) BUNGA: Now this is what I call a party. RAFIKI: ¶ Today is the day we celebrate ¶ The most wondrous victory ¶ Let everyone participate ¶ From Pride Rock to the tallest tree ¶ Before pray we for freedom ¶ He return to make thing right ¶ So every time that you see him ¶ You can shout with delight ¶ Good King Simba ¶ Takes care of everything ¶ Good King Simba ¶ The true and rightful king ¶Simba was good, fair, and kind. But Scar wasn't. ¶Simba was the next in succession. He truly was the RIGHTFUL king. ¶He was Mufasa's son, who was the king, so next in line would be. ¶ Good King Simba ¶ Hail, hail, hail to the king ¶ Hail, hail, hail to the king (SUDDEN INTENSE MUSIC) ¶ Hail, hail, hail to the king ¶ (ALL GASPING) NALA: Simba! RAFIKI: Your Majesty! KION: Dad! FULI: The king! ONO: Oh, no! TIMON: No! My baby! PUMBAA: We're coming, Simba! KION: Dad! Dad! Are you okay? SIMBA: My...tail. RAFIKI: (GASPS) You have been stung. By a scorpion. KION: Ono! Find that scorpion! ONO: Affirmative! There you are. There's a scorpion running toward the Outlands, Kion! It must've been him! KION: Then we've gotta catch him. Till the Pride Lands' end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! ONO: Follow me, everyone! BUNGA: There he is! KION: I've got him! (EFFORT GRUNT) Hmm. FULI: He went in there! BUNGA: I'll get him! (EFFORT GRUNTS) BESHTE: Dig faster, Lil' B! ONO: Hapana! That hole must be a tunnel. The scorpion just came out of another hole in the Outlands! BUNGA: That's right, scorpion! And don't come back! KION: Okay, he's gone. Now let's go check on my dad. TIMON AND PUMBAA: (COMICAL SOBBING) KION: How is he? TIMON: Don't ask. Don't ask! TIMON AND PUMBAA: (SOBBING, SCREAMING) BUNGA: It's that bad? PUMBAA: Actually, we have no idea. But that's why you shouldn't ask us. TIMON AND PUMBAA: (SOBBING, SCREAMING) KION: Heyvi kabisa. (CHORUS VOCALIZING SOFTLY) KION: Dad! Dad... NALA: Kion. The scorpion's sting has made your father very ill. KION: Well... Then we've gotta do something! We've gotta help him! MAKINI: We're trying our best to help him, Kion. We just haven't figured out the best way to help him! RAFIKI: Wait... Wait. (LAUGHS) Of course! Volcanic ash! It will pull out the venom! But only if we get it in time. KION: Rafiki? RAFIKI: Volcanic ash is only found at the top of a volcano. But the closest volcano is... KION: In the Outlands. Don't worry, Rafiki. I'll go get that ash for you. BUNGA: Ya mean, we will. RAFIKI: Yes. Yes, Lion Guard. Go to the volcano! Put the ash in here. BUNGA: Good thinkin', Rafiki. The ash'll be in safe hands with me! Oops. RAFIKI: Hmm, yes. Makini. Go with the Lion Guard. They will keep you safe, while you keep the ash safe. MAKINI: Oh, I will, Rafiki! I'll do more than keep it safe. I'll keep it really, really safe! RAFIKI: Kion. You must get the ash back by sundown. KION: Understood. Makini, Lion Guard, let's go! SCAR: Well done, my scorpion friend. Only volcanic ash can help Simba now. Which means the Lion Guard will be on their way here to get it. Ushari! Tell the others to get ready. The plan is in motion. USHARI: Ccccertainly. SUMU: You want the Lion Guard to come here? SCAR: Oh yes, Sumu. You've helped me set the perfect trap. (LAUGHS EVILLY) (MAJESTIC MUSIC PLAYING) KIBURI: Here they come. Now, remember Scar's plan. Where do ya think you're goin', Lion Guard? KION: Outta the way, Kiburi! KIBURI: Out of the way? You're in my territory, cub. And the crocodile way is to defend it. FULI: Let us through, Kiburi. We don't have time for this right now. KIBURI: No one tells my float to move. Not without a fight. Now! (JAWS SNAPPING) KION: Beshte! BESHTE: You got it, Kion. Twende kiboko! CROCODILES: (EFFORT GRUNTS) BUNGA: Later, croc-iddy crocs! MAKINI:I'm sure glad we got past those crocs! KION: Yeah, but they cost us time. We have to move faster. FULI: Don't worry, Kion. We won't let anything else slow us down. (ALL GASP) JACKALS: (GROWLING) REIREI: Well, well. Who do we have here? GOIGOI: Uh, it's the Lion Guard, honey. REIREI: I know that, Goigoi. KION: Then you also know to get out of our way. We're comin' through. BUNGA: That's right! Honey badger style. Zuka Zama! (FARTING) JACKALS: (COUGHING) KION: Let's go! FULI: Ew. Gotta admit, I'm glad I'm on Bunga's side. ONO: Indeed. It's definitely better than being behind him. ALL: (PANTING FOR BREATH) BESHTE: We made it. BUNGA: Now we just gotta go...up it. JANJA: (SNICKERING) You gotta deal with us first. HYENAS: (GROWLING) FULI: Seriously? JANJA: Get 'em, boys! KION: No time for a fight! We just gotta get past 'em! ONO: (GASPS) Leave him alone! CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) C'mere, cheetah! FULI: Forget it, Cheezi! Huwezi! CHEEZI: (WHIMPERING) CHUNGU: (GROWLING) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! MAKINI: No! Go away! Shoo! BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! MAKINI: Thanks, Beshte! FULI: Makini, stick out your staff! MAKINI: Okay! How come? CHEEZI: (GRUNTS) ALL: (WHIMPERS) MAKINI: Oh! That's why! FULI: Good one, Makini! KION: Now let's go get that ash! (HYENAS WHIMPERING) MAKINI: There sure are a lot of bad guys in the Outlands. BUNGA: Yeah, but usually, all of 'em don't attack us on the same day. BESHTE: My dad says there's a first time for everything. KION: I know we're all tired. But we gotta keep going. It's almost sundown. FULI: We're with you, Kion. ALL: (OUT OF BREATH PANTING) KION: We made it. Good job, everyone. ONO: I see the volcanic ash! Down there! KION: Great! Let's get it and go! (EERIE MUSIC PLAYING) MAKINI: I've got it! I've got it! Well, actually, the gourd's got the ash. But I've got the gourd! ONO: And we have just enough time to get back by sundown. MAKINI: Ready! Let's go! BESHTE: Don't worry, Kion. Your dad's gonna be okay. KION: Yeah. My dad's gonna be okay. (EARTH GURGLING) (ALL GASP IN SHOCK) SCAR: (LAUGHS EVILLY) I'm afraid you're wrong about that, Kion. (LAUGHS EVILLY) Surprise. (WICKED LAUGH) KION: You! I saw you before. In the fire. You're Scar. SCAR: Yes, Kion. You've guessed correctly. Bravo. (CHUCKLES EVILLY) KION: We'll deal with him later. We've gotta get back to my dad! SCAR: Stung by a scorpion, was he? KION: What? BUNGA: How do you know that? SCAR: Who do you think sent that scorpion? All part of my plan to finish Simba once and for all. (LAUGHS EVILLY) KION: You made my dad sick? But... Then you knew we'd come here looking for ash. FULI: So the crocodile, jackal, and hyena attacks were planned. BESHTE: They're all working together. ONO: For Scar! KION: (GASPS) SCAR: Yes, yes. You are all so very smart, aren't you? KION: Looks like your trap failed, Scar. We got the ash. And now we're taking it back to my dad. SCAR: Oh, no, no, no, Kion. You still don't understand. I haven't even sprung my trap... Until now. Army of Scar! Attack! FULI: Army of Scar? USHARI: You can't escape, Lion Guard. (HISSING) CROCODILES: (GROWLING) KIBURI: This time we get to eat 'em. (JAWS SNAPPING) USHARI AND SKINKS: (HISSING) BUNGA: So it's a snake and a few lizards. Big deal. We can take 'em! KION: No time, Bunga. We gotta go! C'mon, this way! (SCAR LAUGHING WICKEDLY) (ALL GASP) JANJA: (LAUGHING) Got ya now, Lion Guard! KION: Everyone, follow me! (ALL GASP) MAKINI: Oh, no! REIREI: Sure! Come this way! I dare ya! USHARI: (HISSING) MAKINI: Oh! They're coming from every direction! SCAR: Yes. (EVIL CACKLE) They are indeed! KION: Ono! See if you can find a way out! ONO: Affirmat... Oh! Ow! Ow! MZINGO: Get out of the way, egret! ONO: (GRUNTS, GROANS) MAKINI: Vultures, too? For someone so evil, Scar sure has a lot of friends. KION: You okay, Ono? ONO: Affirmative. (EXCLAIMS) SCAR: (LAUGHS EVILLY) You see, Kion? There is no escape. FULI: Uh, Kion? It's getting kinda hot. BESHTE: Got any good ideas? BUNGA: Or maybe even a bad one? KION: Everyone get behind me! And stay together! I'm warning you. Get out of our way! MZINGO: (LAUGHING) He's warning us? KIBURI: Nothin' tastier than a meal with a sense of humor. SCAR: (LAUGHS) Planning to use the Roar, Kion? Surely you realize the massive power of your roar will simply make the volcano erupt. Just like it did when you helped me return. FULI: What's he talking about? KION: I don't know. But you don't know as much about the Roar as you think, Scar! (ROARS) BESHTE: Poa! BUNGA: I knew we could take 'em. KION: Let's go! SCAR: Stop them! JACKALS: (GROWLING) REIREI: Give it up, Lion Guard! KION: (ROARS) JACKALS: (SCREAMS) BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lieveable! JANJA: Get em', boys! HYENAS: (GROWLING) SCAR: Don't let them take that gourd. KION: (ROARS) (OUTLANDERS MOANING IN PAIN) BUNGA: That's what you get for messin' with the Lion Guard! SCAR: Vultures! Go! Get the ash! It's in the mandrill's gourd! KION: C'mon, everyone! Hurry! MAKINI: (EFFORT GRUNT) MZINGO: Gourd in sight. Vultures, attack! (VULTURES SQUAWKING) (MAKINI GRUNTS) MAKINI: No! Shoo! Go away! KION: Makini! ONO: I'll help her! BUNGA: Me too! FULI: Huwezi! MAKINI: No! VULTURES: (SQUAWKING) ONO: (GRUNTS) (LAUGHING) MZINGO: You two deal with Ono! We'll get the gourd! MAKINI: (GASPS) (GASPS) No! MZINGO: Don't let her get that gourd! BUNGA: Zuka Zama! MZINGO: (GRUNTS) MAKINI: (EFFORT GRUNT) Oh... I tied it on too tight! ONO: Whoo-hoo! MAKINI: Got it! I got it! MZINGO: Stop her! FULI: The vultures are coming back! KION: Get behind me! Hurry! (ROARS) VULTURES: (EXCLAIMING) KION: Come on! (ALL GROANING IN PAIN) SCAR: Well... It seems the war has just begun. (FAST-PACED MUSIC PLAYING) KION: The sun's setting! We won't get back in time! FULI: I can get back before the sun sets, Kion. But I can't hold the gourd. MAKINI: I'm too big to ride on Fuli. BUNGA: Maybe you are. But I'm not! ALL: Bunga? BUNGA: I've got this one, Kion! Makini, gimme that gourd. MAKINI: Hold it tight. BUNGA: We won't let you down. FULI: Huwezi! BUNGA: Rafiki! Rafiki! RAFIKI: Bunga? BUNGA: We got the ash! We got the... (EXCLAIMING) PUMBAA: I gotcha (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Oof! RAFIKI: Yes! (LAUGHS) Yes! The ash! NALA: (SIGHS IN RELIEF) Just in time. KION: (OUT OF BREATH PANTING) KION: Dad! Dad! Dad? SIMBA: Kion. NALA: Your father is very weak, Kion. But he will be fine. KION: Asante. Thank you, Rafiki. RAFIKI: Do not thank me, Kion. It is the Lion Guard who obtained the ash. You saved Simba as much as I. TIMON AND PUMBAA: (COMICAL SOBBING) TIMON: Oh! Our baby's okay! PUMBAA: Oh, I always knew he would be! RAFIKI: Yes, yes. Now quiet! The King needs to rest. KION: Rafiki. I need to talk with my Dad. RAFIKI: Uh-uh. Not now, Kion. Simba must rest for his body to heal. You can talk later. KION: But Rafiki... I saw Scar! RAFIKI: Scar? KION: Yes. He was in the flames of the volcano. He was the one who sent the scorpion to sting my dad. I think... I think he wants to destroy the Pride Lands! RAFIKI: Evil... has returned. You are right, Kion. You must tell Simba about this. But first, you must let him rest. I will make sure he heals well. KION: Thanks, Rafiki. Lion Guard, it's our job to protect the Pride Lands. And that job just got a lot harder. It's gonna be a tough fight... But we will defeat Scar. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts